


andante

by fugitives



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gore, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fugitives/pseuds/fugitives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A deer caught in headlights, or a stag looking down the barrel of a gun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	andante

**Author's Note:**

> This scene visited me in the shower so I had to write it down or it wouldn't go away. Warning: unquality of the highest level.

The room was silent, cold and dark, like the one in his dreams. But it wasn't dark where he was, nor cold either. A lamp hung just above his head, offering flimsy warmth like a silent sentinel. Not like he could run anyway. His wrists and ankles were cuffed and chained to two steel poles, spreadeagling him probably six inches from the ground.

 _I am Icarus_ , he laughed bitterly to himself. _I thought I was chasing an ideal, instead I was only chasing my death._

"Is there something you find funny, Will?" The voice of Hannibal Lecter was cool, methodical, and yet empathic, as it had always been. Will could almost believe that they were back in his office, going over his latest nightmares, the new milestones his mind had crushed on its path to down madness. _Not madness_ , Dr. Lecter had reminded him with a smile. _But recovery. Restoration. I am_

"No," he replied bluntly.

"Really? You don't find any part of this predicament amusing?" said the doctor as he came forth from the darkness into the light with a pair of scissors. He smiled up at him. "Look at you," he murmured almost reverently. The light glinted off the blade of the scissors as he began cutting up Will's clothes. Snip-snip-snip; it was slow and deliberate. And methodical; first the doctor cut away his left sleeve, then the right, and so on until the shirt was gone.

"Perfect." Despite himself, Will felt something stir in his pants.

Hannibal pulled up a chair and sat on it while he cut through his pants. Will shivered as more and more of his skin was exposed. Being stripped naked while he was conscious and aware of what was going on around him, he should feel humiliated, ashamed. He should be resisting.

Instead, he found himself awed by the reverence the doctor possessed for him. He wasn't a victim, his demeanour almost meant to say. _No, you are my David. My piece de resistance. We will reach the crescendo soon, fine one, but first, we must andante._

At last all of his clothes were gone. The doctor took a few steps back to admire him again. "But what I really, really want," he said both to Will and to himself as he walked towards him again, "is this." A finger trailed across his forehead. Will closed his eyes and shivered again. But it was only a fleeting moment. When he opened them again, he was no longer even the slightest bit afraid. Their eyes met and the same revelation dawned on the doctor too. 

"It won't hurt, will it?" It wasn't the voice of a frightened doe.

"Of course not." He was a proud stag.

"You wouldn't." His antlers reared high.  
"Every death should be dignified." The needle sank into his abdomen, deep into his muscle and seeped into his guts. It smelled dank as the river Styx. Will's breath hitched as the needle slid out. In the shadows something moved. He blinked. The stag tilted his head and bowed slowly. Will didn't even notice the blade of the scalpel sink into his flesh. But when the stag lifted its head, he saw that blood dripped from its antlers.

He glanced down. It was his own blood that was dripping down his thighs and pooling on the floor. The doctor's hands had disappeared into his abdominal cavity. And yet he felt nothing save for the sensation of his head detaching from the rest of his body.

He should have been dead by now.

_And yet..._

The doctor held up his liver in his bloodied hands. It was beautiful in its own grotesque way; dark and blood-red and glistening as the jewelled seeds of Hades' favourite fruit. Will's breath caught in his throat.

"This is my design," they murmured together.

The doctor smiled proudly up at him then sank his teeth into the liver. Will screamed. 

_Crescendo._


End file.
